


What A Beautiful Morning

by SentientMango



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Sickfic, could be platonic or romantic, exactly one swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 04:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: It's a beautiful day! Roman can't wait to see what it may hold.





	What A Beautiful Morning

Roman bounded down the stairs. What a glorious morning! The birds were singing! The sun was shining! Not a cloud was in sight! The beautiful harmonies of the natural world danced around Roman, making him sing his own tune with glee. Roman rounded the corner, skipping into his living room, belting some tune that jumped into his mind. 

Roman almost missed Virgil, who was curled up on the couch, as he leaped by. Roman took a double take. Virgil was curled up into a ball, his knees were to his chest, and his arms were wrapped around his torso.

Roman hesitantly spoke, "Virgil?"

Virgol groaned, "Princey could you please just go? I don't feel up for your teasing today."

Roman shook his head quickly, a concerned expression painting his face, "No, no no! I just wanted to know if you are alright. You look... " Roman trailed off.

Virgil glared up from his spot on the couch, "Yeah? What do I look like? Because I feel like shit Princey. But hey, I guess that's life."

Roman stuggled to find the right words to say, "No that's not what I meant. I care for you Virgil. I don't want you to be in pain, I... I just want to know how I can help."

Virgil's voice cracked, and emotion seeped through the cracks. "Everything hurts."

Roman breathed a sigh of relief, he had broken through. "I'll grab you some medicine. I'll be right back." Roman reached over, and rubbed Virgil's leg reassuringly. It certainly wasn't how he had planned to spend his morning, but he certainly didn't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by an anon on tumblr, 'For the sick prompts thing: 2. "I feel like shit, but hey, that's life" with Prinxiety?' 
> 
> If you want to prompt me you can do it over on tumblr @thesentientmango or in the comments! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
